


The X-Academy

by veronicastar



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Brutasha - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, F/F, F/M, IronStrange, M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, T'Cham - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicastar/pseuds/veronicastar
Summary: There are the weirdos and the popular ones.There are the ones who are loved and the ones who are feared.There are the couples and the lonely ones.There are the ones who dream of someone.That’s the Academy’s way.What can unstable teenagers with powers do?





	1. Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup everyone <3  
> So...This is my second Avengers story, and I hope you like it <3  
> Some things to say first  
> 1- Wade and Petey Parker are still kids. <3  
> 2- Nick Fury is one of the principals of the school.  
> 3- Some of the characters are friends with benefits (Steve/Tony) (Loki/Stephen/Bucky)  
> 4- Some of the characters' parents are teachers at the school.

“C’mon Loki...Baby…Where are you?” James was looking for his best friend, who had turned into a cat so that he couldn’t go to class.

He and Loki, the god of mischief were the new exchange students in the great X-Academy, ruled by Nick Fury, Charles Xavier and his husband, Erik M. Lehnsherr.

He heard a soft ‘meow’ and found his friend behind the drawer, picking it up.

As soon as the cat was in his arms, it turned back into a human.

“I refuse to go, Jamie.”

James sat his friend on the bed, and lied beside him.

“Why don’t you want to go there?”

“It’s easy for you to talk, huh?” Loki lied down and sighed. “You had friends back in Romania. I never had anyone and you know that.”

“They were not my real friends. They were just classmates.” James hugged Loki, that kissed his forehead.

The two were what you would call best friends with benefits.

Luna, the cat, jumped on the bed and started playing with Loki’s long raven hair.

“I Bet Thor is still dating.” The taller said with a frown.

“Yours is dating, mine is totally straight. You’re lucky Thor is pan.” James rubbed his friend’s back slowly, while they enjoyed the time they still had before school.

“By the way, you never told me how you met him.”

“It all started when we were kids…”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky POV’s

That’s it. 

I thought it was smaller…

Loki was gripping my hand tightly, fear in his eyes.

He was never good at socializing, people always thought he’s weird.

“I’m thinking on using my powers…” He whispered to me.

“Don’t…At least for now.”

"Bucky...We are mutants on a school for mutants, you idiot...What could go wrong?"

"I want to be at least the most normal person in here."

"Only in your dreams, darling. You know we will never be normal."

"We can try, at least." I kissed his temple and I saw two of the most popular boys in school coming at us.

Steve Grant Rogers and Thor Odinson.

And there was Peggy… Holding hands with my Stevie…

I’ll never have the chance to kiss him… Or at least touch him…

He’s so fucking hot…

“Welcome again, you two… How’s Jotunheim?” Steve said, smiling at us, talking about our vacation.

“Cold.” Loki answered, smirking.

We talked for a few minutes about the school rules, even though we already knew them.

“Okay…Well… We hope you have a wonderful school year, boys.” Peggy kissed my cheek, and they walked away.

Why does she think she’s still my friend after what she made me go trough?

Telling everyone I killed my stepdad…

I still have to cope with the guilt…

I felt someone punch my arm lightly and looked over.

“Hey Losers…” There was Stephen, followed by some of our friends.

We’re the weirdos, never invited to parties, almost never bothered.

That’s good, they kinda fear us.

The Maximoff twins and their sister Lorna, with her girlfriend Clarice, Clint Barton holding his little cousin Kobik, Hank McCoy, Stephen Strange, Loki, me and some other great people.

Romanoff, Jean Grey and Scott became popular after starting to hang out with Stark.

“Waddup?” I said.

“Hey Buckawoo!” The little one smiled at me, and I kissed her cheek.

“Hi Sweetie…”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We dropped off Wade in his classroom, and headed to ours. 

Math was always boring, I suppose.

At history class, Sarah Rogers, Steve’s mom gave us a group homework to do.

Obviously, I got to stay with my friends who attended this class: Loki and Stephen.

She gave us some time to discuss our groups, but I really think she wanted to get some sleep.

Her newborn is giving her so much work…

I’m glad her wife takes care of the baby for her.

“Is it okay if we do it at my house, even though my mom will be there?” Stephen said, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Of course it’s okay!” Loki smiled, giving Stephen a peck on the lips. “Your mom is adorable, and your house is huge and sooo weirdly awesome!”

I like Stephen’s Mom, she’s as weird as her son.

They get well together.

“By the way, did you see Stark today? He looked sooo hot…” Stephen blushed madly.

“Honestly, babies…I think we’re just fools in love with people who will never notice us.” Loki smirked sadly and we sighed.

I wish Steve was gay…

I wish Peggy was nicer…

I wish I was dead…

I wish my mom wasn’t a bitch…

I wish I wasn’t almost homeless…

I wish a lot of things.

But wishes do not come true.

And we keep on surviving, taking our meds to keep our sanity…

Wow…This is so deep…

I have to make this into a song, the friends from art class will love it.

“BARNES!” I jumped, someone called my name.

“Can you read the fourth paragraph to the class, darling?” 

“Um… Yeah, yeah…”

I felt somewhat dizzy as people turned to look at me, and all went black…


	2. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tony and Steve argue a little and our beloved trio helps a little injured boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! <3  
> This chapter was scheduled to another day, but there were some complications and I could not post it.  
> But here you go, another fresh chapter for you <3  
> Enjoy <3

Steve POV’s

We were at our lunch table, talking about our exams, when I saw them going to sit at their table.

They really look like the vampires from “Twilight”.

I mean, not that I don’t like vampires, but I wouldn’t mind having my own Edward or Bella…Or maybe both…

Wait, what?

Forget it…

“Rogers?” Stark called, pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Yeah yeah… Wh-What is it?”

“I’m thinking on starting a band. What do ya think?”

“Well…If you want it…Go ahead, I mean… Who am I to stop you?”

“Okay, you’re in.”

“Wait, what?” I said.

I don’t do music.

It’s not my forte.

“Tony…You know I don’t know anything about music…”

“Oh…Oh my…Well…Is there anyone who you think that can play anything? I mean…I will be the singer.” He frowned.

I was about to say something, but was cut-off by Carter.

“There is Barnes! He writes songs sometimes and he knows how to play guitar!” Peggy said, smiling at him while fixing her makeup.

“Barnes, really? He’s sooooooo weird…I saw him kissing both Strange and Laufeyson once. I hope he doesn’t attack you, Tony.” 

Man…Stop talking about this please…

“Strange likes him?...” There was sadness him his look.

“Oh…I don’t think so. But…The point is: he is too weird to be your band. Do you want people to gossip about you? Do you want to ruin your reputation in school?” Rhodey asked.

“Y-Yeah… You’re right… Barnes is weird.” Stark said, smiling nervously.

I saw Wanda smile and grab her brother’s hand.

Sometimes I feel bad for not talking to them. 

They’re called the weirdos.

People fear them, especially the magicians: Wanda and her sister Lorna, Stephen Strange and Loki Laufeyson.

Maybe they’re happy on their own.

I used to be friends with Barnes, but one day he suddenly changed.

I don’t know what’s gotten to him.

We used to talk about everything.

Now, we almost never talk.

I miss him every night…Every second…Every breath I take…

It’s difficult to move on from such a strong friendship…

He used to take care of me while I was sick when we were younger and my ma had to work.

“Steve?...”

“Yeah…Um…Sorry…”

“Lunchtime is over, man. What’s gotten into you today, bro?”

“Nothin’, Sam…”

Sam is already engaged to the Wakandan exchange student T’Challa, which is actually a prince.

They met at a party and fell in love immediately. 

“Wondering over Wanda again,dude?”

“Wanda is just a child.” I laughed. “And if I would be wondering over somebody, it wouldn’t be over the weirdos. They’re freaks.” I said.

They’re not freaks…

They’re just introverts.

They’re not freaks just for not going to parties.

“Yeah… She’s the principal’s daughter, that’s what you’re afraid of.” Tony laughed, high-fiving Rhodey.

“I just don’t hang out with children, Tony. I’m not a pedo.”

“Or maybe she’s too much for the little shy Captain America.” 

“Do you want me to spread your crush on that weirdo, Stark?” I said.

Sometimes Tony can be the most annoying person in the world.

People started looking, and he smiled nervously.

“Let’s just go to class.” He said. “Nothing to see here, folks.”

“Yeah, that would be better. So that you two don’t start a Civil War in here.” Hope started flying, taking her lunch tray with her.

As we stood up, Stark pulled me and stared at me. 

“If you dare to do that again I wouldn’t even care to tell the whole school Captain America’s dirty little secret. The only one that would be affected would be you, Captain.”

IS HE MY FRIEND OR WHAT?

God…

No…

I’m not gonna lose my shit this time. 

“Are you my friend or enemy, Stark, huh? You should keep track of what secrets you tell me. I can ruin your reputation with a snap of my fingers.” I whispered calmly.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Rogers.” He told me.

“Try me, bitch.” I took a sip of my apple juice and walked away with Peggy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Author POV’S

And there were our three most loved boys,Loki, Stephen and Barnes at the infirmary.

“You just had a little concussion since you fell from starving.”

“Yeah…I kinda forgot to have breakfast today.”

“And you didn’t tell me, Bucky? I would have cooked you breakfast.” Loki kissed his forehead, worried.

“Sorry…I was just so focused on the first day of school that I forgot breakfast time.”

“Okay…So you just go and eat something, for you’re going to get better.” The nurse said, with a friendly smile. “Before you go, can you get rid of the flowers blooming on my  
gurney when you lied there?”

“Oh… Yeah…Sorry…” Bucky was clearly embarrassed and looked over at Strange, who was the only one who could get rid of the effects of his power.

Stephen simply turned back time and the flowers disappeared. 

Well, that’s what you get for controlling plants.

Anyway, Bucky didn’t even know where or when he got his powers. He remembers having his crib full of vines and tiny roses, though.

He got off the gurney and Loki helped him to stand on his feet.

“Oh!...And take these if you feel any pain due to you hitting your head.” With a small nod he put the pills in his pocket and smiled at the nurse, thanking her.

Walking away from the infirmary, the three friends saw an injured little boy crying, sitting in the corridor.

They looked at each other and Loki could not let this pass. Damn him for loving children so much.

“Hey, sweetie… What’s wrong?” Loki knelt in front of the boy, worried.

“Don’t…You’re going to hurt me… It’s what they always do…” The boy said, between hiccups.

“No, no…I just want to help you.”

Strange and Bucky kept on staring at the boy and Loki.

“They always want to help me with kicks and punches…”

“Well…I’m glad to be the first that really helps you. What’s your name, dear?”

The child started trusting Loki and let himself be picked up by the young god.

“Wilson…Wade Wilson…” He stopped crying.

“What a pretty name, little prince. Now, what do you think of going back to the infirmary to take care of these, huh?”

“No! Don’t take me there! Things will only get worse if they know that I told the nurse! She will tell Mr. Fury and they will only hurt me harder!”

Loki looked at his friends, and Wade rested his head in his chest, clearly tired.

The little boy was captivated by Bucky’s arm and smiled.

“You have a metal arm… That’s very cool…”

“Thank you, little mister.”

He giggled at the nickname and stared at Loki.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t take me to the bathroom and patch me up!” He said, smiling.

“That’s a very good idea, little one. There you can tell us the story of how that happened, right?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone.”

“Deal.” The three said. 

They went to the bathroom and sat Wade on the balcony.

There was someone with them, staring at the three.

“Don’t you have a class to attend?” Rogers could be pretty annoying when he wanted to.

“Yes, captain, we do. But this little man was hurt and we wanted to help him. Look at his state.” Stephen pointed at the kid, who was very intrigued by his presence.

“ You’re captain colonialist? Lame…” The boy sniffed back the blood running down his nose.

“Wow… What happened to him?” Steve approached the boy, looking at him.

“Some of my classmates bullied me. That’s how the school is when you’re not popular, Cap. It might not be a reality to you, but it’s our reality.” The little boy started crying, wanting a hug from Loki, who picked him up again and shushed him with calm back rubs and soft whispers.

“I…Um…”

“So if you don’t want to end up with a rose shoved on your ass, get lost and don't tell anyone, blondie.”

“Where did this came from?” Bucky thought.

Wade looked at the captain and smiled weakly. 

“ I know you don’t like us, but please let them help me…” He said, voice low and tired. “They’re doing something good, captain.”

Steve looked at the three and sighed.

“Fine, but I hope this won’t happen again. Or else there will be consequences.” He washed his wand and dried them up.

Bucky watched every movement of the captain, tensed up.

“Barnes.” The blonde greeted, leaving.

“Rogers…”

They went through a long silence, and started helping the kid.

“I got this, my dad was a doctor and he taught me some stuff.” Strange lifted his sleeves and smiled at the boy.


	3. Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a surprise from Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! <3  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter that brings a little more of Loki's part in the story <3

Loki POV’s 

After Bucky ate a protein bar and we patched litte Wade up, he went back to his class, and we headed to ours.

We had Nordic History, and there was Thor Odinson…

His mother, Frigga, was friends with my Mother, and was the teacher.

She’s very nice to me, and I like her a lot.

She always uses Thor as an example when she needs.

Bucky and Stephen were talking about the group work and I was sketching Thor.

“Mr Laufeyson?...”

I stopped doodling and looked at her.

“Can you tell us a bit about Jotunheim, my dear?”

Everybody was staring at me, and I sighed, adjusting my posture.

“Well…Every Jotun there is a blue, cold giant with red eyes just like me, it’s always winter in there, and everything is basically made out of stone. My favorite part of the kingdom is Utgard, our capital, where we have the castle. Jotunheim is separated from Midgard and Asgard by the river Iving. And I spent my vacations there, at my castle, with my father ‘cause, for those who don’t know, I’m also royalty.”

“So you’re the future king of Jotunheim!?” Thor said, enthusiastically. 

Oh god, he’s talking to me… I’m gonna die.

And he’s actually interested in what I’m talking about!

“Yes, Mr. Odinson, I’m the future king of Jotunheim.”

“Maybe we can join our kingdoms to each other, deary.” He winked at me and smirked.

I felt my face get warm, and Bucky elbowed me, giggling.

“We’ll think about your offer, Mr. Odinson.” I said, smiling.

No… He’s dating, Loki. He would never love you.

“Now, can you show us what is a Jotun’s body like?” Frigga asked me, smiling peacefully.

Why is she doing this? She knows I have a crush on her son and she approves it, but she knows her son would be disgusted by my true self. 

What’s going on today?

“Do I really have to do this?”

“Is part of the class, sweetie.”

Really, Frigga?

I sighed, and took of my jacket.

“I swear that if any of you make a joke, I will slit your throat and stab you in the heart.”

I looked over at Stephen and Bucky, who simply smiled weakly and nodded at me.

I felt my body freeze in a second and my vision started getting red.

“Oh…Wow…” I heard some of the student say.

“It’s beautiful…” I heard Thor comment.

He…He thinks I’m beautiful…

“We are all blue and freezing cold. These tattoos on our bodies go all over them and our hair is usually braided or in a bun so that it doesn’t get in our way.”

“Thank you for your demonstration, Mr. Laufeyson, it was very useful.” Frigga smiled at me and kept on explaining.

I transformed myself back, and looked over at my best friends.

“What’s going on with you today? You’re so lucky, dear. I wish Tony would notice me like that. He probably doesn’t even know that I exist.” 

I felt Thor’s gaze still on me and smiled at him and smiled at him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The class was already over and we headed to our lockers.

“Hey…” I felt my crush grab my hand and I turned over. “I just wanted to say that you’re really brave for showing your true self there. I will make sure that no one makes any mean comment on your body.” He smiled sincerely and squeezed my hand.

“I know you’re trying to flirt with me, Mr. Odinson, but please respect your-”

“We broke up, Loki.”

THEY BROKE UP?  
I SPENT MY VACATION CRYING OVER A MAN WHO’S ACTUALLY SINGLE?

“If’s not too personal, may I ask why?”

“She fell in love with another man, my friend.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…I thought you two-”

“Nah…We did not love each other that much then. I only had eyes for another future king, if you get what I’m saying.”

THIS SON OF A BITCH IS TELLING ME HE LIKES ME?

WHAT’S GOING ON TODAY?

I felt my face get weirdly warm, and I laughed.

“I…Um…I was surely not prepared for this.”

“Well…There’s a party in Stark’s house in two weeks, when his parents will travel. See you there?”

“Yeah!!...I mean… We’ll see.”He smiled widely.

I saw him close his locker and get along with his friends.

Stephen hung up the phone and looked at us. 

“Mom’s baking a pie.”

Oh! Yeah… The group work…

“He’s head over heels for you, Loki.” Bucky laced an arm over my waist and smiled widely. “I’m so happy for you, Baby…” He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulders.

“He’s just kidding. I know he doesn’t really likes me.” I said.

“Did I miss something?” Stephen hugged Bucky.

“You just missed Loki’s opportunity to get laid.” He said. 

"Yas queen!" Stephen said, ruffling my hair.

I’m too weird to be with the wealthiest and prettiest boy in school.

But…What if I’m not?


End file.
